Do Not Disturb
by sapphirestars
Summary: Aoko needs some alone time...For Candyland.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the manga. That belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama. But if he wants to let me borrow Kaito. Just for a day, I wouldn't be opposed.

**-------**

**  
Do Not Disturb**

**------- **

The sound of a guitar being softly strummed was playing through the speakers of the stereo. Rain steadily beat against the window; it wasn't a light sprinkle but it wasn't a large downpour either. In fact, the sound was actually quite soothing and combined with the soft music playing, the room's inhabitant had to be thoroughly relaxed and at peace.

The room's inhabitant should have been… but she wasn't.

Nakamori Aoko was sitting on her bed, legs and arms crossed, her expression pensive…well to be accurate, it was more along the lines of brooding. For about a year now, Aoko was prone to these odd moments when she sat on her bed, alone in her home, thinking.

It was what she was thinking about, or more precisely _whom,_ that would have been the subject of great interest. Would being the operative word because nobody actually knew what she was thinking of. Nobody knew that when the mood struck, Aoko liked to lock herself in her room and mull over this particular person in her mind. Because her father was a very busy man, Aoko often had the house to herself so she didn't have to explain just why she spent hours locked in her room.

The person who occupied her thoughts was also a very busy guy and while they saw each other often at school and on the weekends, she usually managed to remain undisturbed when these moods struck. He had called her in the past wanting to know if she wanted to see a movie, grab a bite to eat or just veg. Aoko usually had an excuse ready…she was at the grocery store, she was going out someplace with her father, she had plans with Keiko, that or she chatted so long and about so many different things that he forgot his original intention. Either way, no one had ever physically interrupted her.

One of the reasons this young man so occupied her thoughts was that he was an internationally wanted criminal, Kaitou Kid. She knew this and she did not turn him in. It was complicated, to say the least. However, she knew that he had very good reasons for doing what he did and because of those reasons, and unsolved reasons of her own, she couldn't bear the thought of turning him into her father.

Yes, in another twist of fate, the man who had been chasing the Kaitou Kid for some twenty-odd years was her father. It tortured her to divide her loyalties in such a way; she rooted for her father to catch him and for her…friend…to get away.

Even that was getting easier to bear with. A year ago, she'd found out by pure accident but they worked out a lot of their issues together (she had more issues than he did by the way). Now there weren't any problems in their friendship whatsoever. Aside from the regular insult that resulted in a mop chase at school or in either person's home.

One year ago, her divided loyalties were the main reason for her 'brooding sessions' but nowadays it was a whole other issue entirely. The same person was involved, her _friend_, but it was a horse of a different color. The truth was that, this time last year, she had thought that perhaps he might have some romantic feelings for her, what with entrusting her with his secret. That and the sheer desperation he had displayed on his face when he thought she might hate him. Aoko had realized that there was no way she could turn him in, especially when she had became aware of the fact that she was in love with him.

That's right. She, Nakamori Aoko, had fallen in love with none other than Kuroba Kaito, her best friend since they were both five.

Anyhow, Aoko thought that maybe Kaito might have feelings for her too. He wasn't necessarily in love with her but maybe there was some attraction there…or strong like.

But now, Aoko thought it was highly unlikely that Kaito's feelings for her ran stronger than the platonic. Even though certain things had changed between them, their friendship had grown stronger and they still spent time with each other like they always had. That was all very well and good but Aoko wanted something more and, because of this, she spent time brooding in her room. She was too afraid to take a step in the romantic direction for all the obvious reasons. What if it destroyed their friendship? What if things became weird for them? And the biggest reason: what if he didn't love her?

Aoko flopped onto her pillow and pouted. Love was some seriously tough business.

She shoved her fists into the pockets of her sweater and waved her legs wildly around in the air. She glanced at a photo of the two of them at the park. Somebody had taken the picture of them talking under a tree; it was a lovely photo, they were both smiling, laughing and their faces were flushed.

Aoko narrowed her eyes at it and then shoved her face into her pillow before growling. "Gosh, this sucks!!"

"Well, that's attractive."

A familiar voice rang into the room, it's tone deep and smooth. Aoko jerked at the sound and cried out surprised. "Kaito! What are you doing here?"

He stood there, leaning against the frame of her door, with a huge grin on his face. Clad in a green hoodie and jeans, he walked toward the end of her bed and knelt down. "So…what sucks exactly, Aoko?"

Swinging her legs over her bed, she sat up and looked at him, eyes wide. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you had some research at the library to do!"

Kaito shrugged. "I finished it. But you still haven't answered my question. What sucks? Is something wrong?" He was grinning at her but his eyes were concerned.

"Nothing sucks! Nothing…actually, yes, it would be this pillow. It's not fluffy anymore. I think I need a new one." Aoko reached for said pillow and showed him its lack of cushion.

He took the pillow from her and examined it. "Well, you'd be right about that but that's not your problem." He winked at her. "Aoko, you're a terrible liar."

She blushed but then waved off his inquiries. "It's nothing, really. Nothing important."

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't look that way when I came in. You seemed really frustrated about something."

"Speaking of which," Aoko stole a glance at the open door. "I closed and locked my door when I came in here. How did you—never mind." She gave him a small smile.

"Magician's secret, I can't share. I'd get kicked out of the union." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes and Kaito took that moment to sit next to her.

Aoko was pretty sure that Kaito would share his magician secrets with her if she genuinely asked him and she didn't deny that sometimes her curiosity was nearly insatiable. Still, those secrets helped keep the illusion alive and she didn't want to mar the integrity of his performances (big or small). It would take the magic away and that was the last thing she wanted because his magic was just one of the things that made him very special to her.

Kaito nudged her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'd like to think they're worth a little more than that." Aoko glanced at him and watched a slow smile spread across his face. "They are…but you still haven't told me what was bugging you and why you were locked up in your room even though nobody else was home."

"Man, you're persistent. What's with the questions, Mr. Detective?"

Kaito grimaced. "You wound me, Aoko. Right here." He pointed at his heart comically. "I'm a magician, an artist, if you will. I'm not a critic."

Aoko couldn't suppress a grin. "I apologize then. Want something to drink?" She made to stand but he caught her wrist.

"Aoko." His voice seemed to have dropped in pitch. "You're being unbelievably evasive, though I have to commend you, excellent job."

"Apparently, not so excellent." She muttered but sat back down next to him. "It really is nothing, Kaito, sometimes I like to lock myself in my room and sort my thoughts out, you know? I have certain…things that like to occupy a good chunk of my thoughts."

"Like…?" He prodded gently and Aoko nearly wanted to reveal every emotion that plagued her.

"Like…" She found herself trying to phrase what she felt before coming to her senses. "Like girl stuff…just silly stupid things…and they're not important so could you please just stop asking?" Her words were rushed and impatient. She couldn't believe she'd nearly revealed everything…

Aoko looked at him and her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the hurt that was so clearly displayed on his face. But just as quickly as she looked up, it seemed to have vanished and was replaced by a small smile and eyes that still held the hurt feelings in them. "You're right sorry. I'm just being nosy when it's just your private time…I'll see you later then since I seem to be intruding." The comment wasn't sarcastic or laced with a guilt trip. It was sincere; he was honestly sorry he had bothered her.

He was halfway out of her room before Aoko stood and reached for his hand. "No, Kaito, I'm sorry. You're not bothering me." He looked at her curiously as she went on. "You never bother me.." Aoko finished quietly and looked at her shoes.

Kaito watched her, his expression carefully controlled. "Aoko I—"

The words began to tumble out of her. "It's just that I like the peace and quiet that comes with it and I need to sort out things. I had to sort out that you were the Kaitou Kid, I had to figure out my loyalties because my dad's the inspector and that's really complicated but what's driving me most insane is that I can't figure out just how to tell you that I'm _in love_ with you…oh NO!" She gasped loudly at her rambling and Kaito stared right at her, astonishment and something else coloring his expression.

Aoko's hand slowly came up to cover her mouth. "Oh no…oh no oh no oh—"

The sentence hung in midair because Kaito's hands reached for her shoulders, pulled her to him and kissed her.

Aoko's eyes shot open in surprise but drifted closed as she felt his arms encircle her waist and shoulders. Her brain momentarily froze, taking in all that was happening. She had entertained several thoughts about kissing him but her dreams never could have been like this. Her heart was racing and pounding against her chest, her stomach was fluttering and her entire mind and body were exploding like a firecracker. Aoko never expected that kissing Kaito would be _magic_.

It took her a moment but it wasn't long before she responded and her arms reached for him to bring him closer, all her senses alight. His fingers, the same that juggled various knickknacks and shuffled cards, entangled themselves through her hair as he deepened their kiss. Her arms slid under his and traced patterns across his back and his lips caressed hers passionately and reassuringly…judging by his reaction, he felt the same way.

Trapped in the lovely haze that had engulfed her mind, Aoko's thoughts went blank as his hand slid to the small of her back and crushed her to him, causing her to bend backwards ever so slightly and chills to shoot up and down her spine.

It took a lack of air to tear them apart, moving away from each other ever so slightly. Aoko dared to meet his eyes and she saw a small and sweet smile grow on his face.

"Well then, I guess we're both insane because I've been trying to figure out how to tell you that I'm in love with _you_." He chuckled as his thumb traced her features.

Something resembling both a gasp and a giggle escaped her before she could respond. "Really?" A full-fledged grin lit up Aoko's face.

"Damn straight." He laughed before reaching for her again but Aoko pulled back slightly.

"So…all those times you were being a pain in the butt were…?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Part showmanship...but mostly shameless attempts to get your attention." He grinned.

"Other guys just buy flowers for the girl they love." Aoko teased.

"Oh, where's the fun in that…but if you insist." And lo and behold a red rose appeared before her.

Aoko's face soon resembled the flower. "I never get tired of that." She stole a glance around the room. "Guess I won't need to lock myself up in here anymore."

Kaito put on a thoughtful expression and surveyed the room. "Oh, I don't know…I can think of several new and interesting ways to utilize the lock on that door." He winked suggestively.

"Kaito!! I'm getting the mop."

"Oh, I can't think of a use for that yet but if you give me a minute…"

"KAITO!!"

-------

The End.

-------

A/N: This is for Candyland, I promised her a get well fic too once upon a time and am just now delivering. I seriously hope it was worth the wait.

This is also my first foray into Kaito and Aoko and I hope it was decent. Thumbs up? Thumbs down?


End file.
